Christmas Prank
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Slightly OOC Bella I think . Bella pulls a Christmas prank on Charlie. ONESHOT. COMPLETE. Edward/Bella pairing.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Just a random idea I came up with while looking up gag gifts for the heck of it. Bella might be a bit _OOC_.

**Summary** : Bella's feeling a little michevious, and decides to play a prank on her father.

**Legend**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Messages/Notes**_

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a long day of opening presents, Bella sighed and climbed the stairs. She carried with her, her gifts from her mom, who'd mailed her gifts along, and her dad. Luckily, Angela stopped by, too. She saw that Bella was feeling mischievous lately and had grabbed her a gag gift set. When she looked inside, Bella's eyes had lit up almost evilly and thanked her wholeheartedly.

Angela was Bella's best human friend, and she was more than happy to have her over for a bit. Soon enough, however, Bella's mind was on something, or rather, some_one_ else, and she bid Angela and Charlie a quick goodnight.

Once she got to her room, Bella saw Edward in the rocking chair, looking at her with his innocent smile, and sniffed the air to find the faint hint of hot cocoa. She looked around until she located the slightly steaming mug on the dresser next to her bed.

"Esme made that for you." A soft, velvety voice stated as cold arms wrapped around her waist. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Bella giggled and pulled away to place her gag gift set in her closet before placing the camera and photo album on her computer desk chair. "Would you tell her thank you, for me?"

He nodded and smiled.

Taking a second to take in his appearance, Bella blushed at just how good he looked. He was wearing black jeans and his tight black t-shirt under his long sleeved, black button down shirt and black sneakers. All black today, he knew she liked the darker colors on him. Before he could say anything about her ogle, Bella hopped up onto her bed and giggled hysterically.

"What?" His grin was huge as he tilted his head and came over to sit next to her.

"Angela stopped by."

He chuckled then. "Yes, I heard her thoughts. She's looking forward to see how your gifts turn out. Charlie is going to watch the game?" He knew something was up, but she also knew he wouldn't press it for the moment.

She nodded. "Yep, and then he's going back to work for the midnight shift." She could honestly say she was looking forward to spending the night with Edward. Well, then again, she _always_ was. She grinned hugely and reached over to gently take the warm cup in her hands. Taking a long sip, she hummed contentedly and smiled. "Yum. This is really good."

Edward looked pleased. "I'll make sure to tell her that." He sat across from her on the bed, and Bella hesitated in raising the cup to her lips again. "Is something wrong?" Of course, he noticed the action right away. His smile was still in place, but now he looked a little worried.

Bella's lips trembled as she fought back more giggles, but her body shook and one peeped out. She hoped he'd understand she wasn't upset or in pain, and she briefly wondered how her face looked. "No." She shook her head. "You just really don't want to be sitting across from me in a few minutes." She carefully adjusted her position on the bed and patted the area beside her.

Now his smile was more uncertain and suspicious, but he nodded silently and moved. His body was cool pressed against hers, and Bella shivered a little, but she refused to put a blanket or anything between them. She leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder as she contemplated numerous random things to get her mind off the upcoming prank.

Pleased that he was safe from any possible consequences of the gag she'd already set in place, Bella carefully lifted the mug to her lips again. She was able to slowly drink half of the hot cocoa in the comfortable silence of her room before Edward spoke again.

"Charlie's about to sit down to watch the game." He sounded utterly lost. He'd probably been expecting the gag to take place by now, or was wondering if _anything_ was going to happen tonight at all.

Bella choked on a laugh. She quickly went to take another sip of her drink to cover it up when a sound startled both Bella and Edward into silent stillness.

It was loud, it was long, and it was _nasty_! It was the sound of her new whoopee cushion being put into excellent use. The long, loud 'pffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttt' came squealing up the stairs and for a moment Bella was certain the entire neighborhood heard it.

It was all too much for her. She didn't even have a chance to swallow the hot cocoa. Only seconds after the sound, she lunged forward and spewed the drink everywhere, even though her hand had come up to cover her mouth, making the mess worse. She coughed viciously as she laughed, struggling to breathe and blink through the tears in her eyes.

Edward was completely silent as he carefully took the mug and got up. "Now you've gone and done it." He muttered quietly. His entire body was trembling, but his face was serious. He eyed the window, but hesitated, clearly focusing on Charlie's mind to see if he'd have to leave. He was suddenly grinning, however and shaking in barely controlled laughter. Obviously he'd realized what happened.

Oh the miracle of modern day whoopees.

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN_!!!!" Charlie's voice roared up the stairs.

Choking harshly, she was aware of a cold hand rubbing her back, even as Edward stood poised to vanish if Charlie decided to come up the stairs. His serious expression was long gone and he as laughing just as hard, though a lot more silently. "He found the cushion, and he's planning revenge on you with it." Edward murmured the warning as he warily sat down on the edge of the bed, avoiding the wet spot on the covers from the spray action. "Are you alright, love?" It was clear he still didn't know whether to stay or not.

Bella nodded, coughing a little more. _I'm just glad that didn't come out my nose._ Her face burned with embarrassment and laughter. She pulled her dripping hand away from her mouth a little, her face flushed bright red. That had actually hurt, but it was totally worth it. "I warned you, you wouldn't wanna be sitting across from me." She hoarsely rasped. "SORRY DAD, COULDN'T HELP IT!" She called slightly less loudly than her father had only moments before. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She giggled and winced. "Ow."

Immediately the hot cocoa was set on the dresser and Edward was in front of her, his face worried, despite the lingering amusement. "Are you hurt?" His icy hands roamed Bella's throat possessively but gently, the coldness already going a long way to help with the pain.

"It's not fun spewing hot cocoa, no, but I'm alright, yes." She nodded and swallowed. Getting up slowly, she blinked as Edward gave her a confused look. "I need to go get cleaned up. Do you think you can warn me of whatever he's got planned?"

Edward's face turned almost as evil as hers had been earlier. "Now where would be the fairness in that?"

"I won't target you with any of my pranks." She gave him an innocent, pleading look. "Please, Edward?"

"Your pranks wouldn't work on me, anyways." He scoffed.

She grinned. "Ah, but you can't read my mind and I don't plan on telling anyone my plans."

He still didn't look convinced, though his confidence did fade a little. "I can bribe Alice to keep an eye out for me." His phone abruptly rang, signaling she'd seen his discussion, and Bella winced a laugh into her hand. Pulling it out, he looked at the text message. "'Leave me out of it', Alice." Now his face was no longer certain, but he still hesitated.

Bella knew that he knew she couldn't hurt him, and that she wouldn't even if she _could_, but at the same time, he _was_ worried about what she might be contemplating. Bella was different from other girls, so he had no way of knowing how to predict her actions.

"Fine. If he gets me, no more coming to see me for a week." Bella knew that would get him. As addicted to his presence as she was, she knew it was the same, if not worse, for him. Watching his eyes widen, she grinned triumphantly as he slowly nodded reluctantly. She danced over to him and kissed him lightly before turning and dashing into the bathroom to clean up.

_I love Christmas._ She thought as she began to plan out the use of the rest of her gag gift box.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
